


It's Mating Season?

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: It's once again mating season for Raph and Leo Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	It's Mating Season?

Raph groaned as he punched the punching bag hard, making it fall down on the concrete ground. "I'm done with this!" he complained. The season was the worst time of the year for him and the turtles and also the hardest. They had to control their feelings and needs to not do anything they would regret. This year was different. He had been building a strong crush on their close friend Clara and the needs of affection was stronger than ever. 

Mikey was also needy for affection. Masturbation wasn't enough for him. It didn't help to watch TV, play video games or read comics. He needed to find a mate.

Clara was at her apartment spending time in the kitchen making a cake. Then once she was done with that she sat down to watch tv.

Leo was in the dojo trying to concentrate as hard as he could not thinking about Lexi. He loved her so much and mating season was getting to him.

Donnie too was on his mating season and it did no good to work on his inventions. He needed Lexi as he too had a crush on her.

Raph was panting and breathing Heavy as he was trying to calm down again. He needed to get out, get some fresh air or he would snap! 

Lexi was just finished working and closed up the shop she worked at. It was late at night and she was starting to make her way home to her apartment.

Mikey groaned and walked into his room, tired of rolling around bored in the living room.

Clara was watching a marathon of tv shows as her cake cooled and she went to go frost it.

Leo too couldn't take anymore. He left the dojo quickly left the lair and went topside to see his future mate Lexi.

Donnie snapped. He left his lab left the lair and he too went in search of Lexi his possible future mate as well.

Raph left the lair when the others wasn't watching. He needed fresh air. He had made it to the rooftops. The fresh air didn't help him, he was still needy for affection. He had to get to Clara fast.

Mikey had other plans. He noticed Raph left the lair and of course followed him out in the night. 

Lexi was walking down the street. It wasn't so many people out, but it was dark and late. She was almost home.

Clara frosted her cake humming a song as she then went to go take a shower.

Leo and Donnie both saw Lexi walking back home and they snuck up behind her jumping down behind her smirking.

Raph jumped from roof top to roof top as he made his way to Clara's apartment, Mikey following right behind, both of them smirking. 

Lexi walked, having music playing from her headset as she walked, she was just one block away from her apartment.

Clara stripped taking her clothes off and getting naked as she turned on the water.

Leo and Donnie wrapped their arms around her covering her mouth taking her back to her apartment.

Raph groaned as he saw Mikey there two. He wanted Clara all for himself. They had to stop arguing and go inside in full ninja mode. 

Lexi was taken by surprise, nothing helped. She couldn't scream, kick or move to get out of their grip, but she calmed down a bit as she saw it was Leo and Donnie, but surprised to see them coming like this.

Clara got in her shower as she started washing her hair then went under the running water rinsing her hair off.

Leo and Donnie went inside her apartment and went to her bedroom laying her down on her bed climbing on top of her.

Raph gave Mikey the signal of them to be quiet. "She's in the shower. Hear the water from the bathroom." both of them smirked walking into the bathroom. 

"W- what are you guys doing?" Lexi asked them nervously. They seemed so different, so more full of desire and dominance. Not how they used to be.

Clara was singing in her shower about to wash her body.

Leo and Donnie didn't say anything. Both of them latched their lips on both sides of her neck sucking hickeys into her skin.

Raph and Mikey turned to look at each other. She haven't noticed them yet, so they just got undressed and took off all their gear as they got into the shower with her. 

Lexi wanted to know the answer of this, but it felt so good and she couldn't find the right words to say as she moaned out in pleasure. "Mmmm, ohh~"

Clara suddenly looked at both of them and screamed.

Leo and Donnie went further down creating love bites on her shoulders groping her breasts.

"Oh no no, don't freak out, cupcake." Mikey smirked walking closer. "Mmm look at you sexy." he said. Raph was also checking her out, happy that they went here. 

Lexi was biting her lower lip as they were sucking and biting on her skin, leaving their marks. It sure felt good and she couldn't get enough.

Clara's cheeks flushed as she looked away from them embarrassed.  
"What're you guys doing here?"

Leo and Donnie each took a nipple into their mouths swirling their tongues around the areolas. 

"We're.." Raph started as he looked to Mikey smirking. "We're here because we both want ya."  
Mikey was so Close Your body touched. "We wanna give ya some lovin' and show ya how much we love ya." 

Lexi was starting to Arch her back and moan more. "Leo, Donnie."

Clara's cheeks flushed a light pink and she blushed as chills ran down her spine.  
"B-but............."

Donnie and Leo then stopped and left them with loud pops as they went down further south beginning to finger her.

Raph was behind her and Mikey in front, touching and exploring her body. "Less talkin', more pleasure." the red banded turtle grunted in a low toned voice as he went for her neck. Mikey captured her lips with his. 

Lexi was so confused, but it felt so good and she liked it. "Ohhh." she moaned. "B- but why?" she managed to get out a little question while moaning.

Clara couldn't help but moan as she kissed Mikey back rubbing his shoulders.

"Because we’re on our mating season and we love you," Donnie and Leo both churred to her.

Mikey moaned and purred into the kiss, his tongue licking Clara's lips. Raph purred against her skin as he started to kiss, suck and lightly bite on her neck, making hickies and marking it. 

"Oh.." Lexi said surprised, but it all felt too good to stop now and she was getting wet. She did have a crush on both Leo and Donnie for a while.

Clara moaned and mewled softly as she gripped onto their shoulders.

Leo and Donnie went deeper into her with their fingers and pumped them in and out of her.

Both their hands was roaming around Clara's body exploring it. Mikey was touching and massaging her boobs and Raph started to finger her. 

Lexi was arching her back and moaned out loud. Her hands was starting to grip the bed sheets.

Clara moaned and whimpered as her legs were giving out on her.

Leo and Donnie both slapped her butt cheeks groping her butt cheeks.

"Let us help you shower, baby girl." Mikey suggested as he smirked. Raph brought some of the soap and they started to Wash her body, touching her everywhere. 

"Ahh!" Lexi screamed of the sensation when she got slapped on her ass. She was still arching under them, feeling the need for them now.

Clara moaned loudly moaning their names as she gripped onto the wall.

Leo then entered her from behind as Donnie entered her from upfront.

Raph and Mikey nodded towards each other, then they both entered. Raph from behind and Mikey from the front. 

Lexi moaned out louder in pleasure, sure enough her neighbours would hear them - or more likely her.

Clara moaned in pain as tears streamed down her cheeks. She was a virgin.

Leo and Donnie gently and slowly thrusted into her as they gripped her hips.

Raph and Mikey, gave Clara time to adjust to their sizes. They were happy she was a virgin, meaning she was only their mate. They were kissing her, trying to make her feel better and show them how much they love her. 

After adjusting to their sizes, it was only pleasure to be felt. She moaned and arched her body for them as her hands was touching their bodies too.

Clara soon moaned and mewled in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around them.

Leo and Donnie vigorously thrusted deeper harder and faster into her grunting.

As soon as Clara had adjusted to their sizes, they started to thrust in and out of her. Grunting and groaning of pleasure. 

"Leo! Donnie!" Lexi moaned out over and over of the pleasure. She was getting wetter and wetter from each thrust and felt so good.

Clara arched her back as she groaned scratching their arms.

Leo and Donnie rammed into her at inhuman speed growling in lust.

Raph and Mikey went harder, deeper and faster, not able to control themselves. They needed her more. 

Moans and curse Words were shouted out in pleasure of each thrust, Lexi started to pull them closer by their bandana tails.

Clara screamed their names in pleasure as she gripped onto them tightly.

Leo came into her anus as he pulled out of her panting as Donnie reached her g spot.

"Yeahh, moan for us." Mikey encouraged her as he went faster, hitting the g spot. Raph grunted in a deep tone in her ear as he went harder and deeper. 

"I'm Close!" Lexi moaned as she felt herslf getting closer to release, moaning and panting.

Clara felt herself reach her peak as she came all over him inside her.

Donnie reached his high feeling himself climax into her groaning.

They could feel her drip down with her waters and juices on them, soon after, both of them came.

Lexi came the same time, shouting out their names in pleasure. "Leo! Donnie!"

Clara reached her peak orgasming around Mikey's dick. She moaned as it collided with his.

Donnie pulled out of her panting as they laid down side by side next to her.

Raph and Mikey cummed the same time and growled out in pleasure and cursed by the good feeling. They had claimed her and now she was their mate. 

Lexi was panting, her body started to calm down and she looked up in the ceiling.

Clara panted breathing heavily as she looked at the both of them.

Leo and Donnie nuzzled into her neck churring happily as they finally had gotten themselves a mate.

"That was...." Mikey panted. "So awesome!" Raph nodded in agreement smirking. 

Lexi smiled and snuggled closer with both Leo and Donnie, happy to be their mate.

Clara nodded. She was so tired she got out of the shower and went to bed after drying herself off.

Leo and Donnie kissed her cheeks then closed her eyes drifting off to sleep as well.

Raph and Mikey dried themselves and followed right behind Clara and laid next to her in bed. 

Lexi had her back resting against Donnie and her head resting on Leo's chest as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Clara woke up thinking what happened last night was a dream.

Donnie and Leo woke up and nuzzled her head good morning as they smiled at her.

Raph was still asleep, but he had his arm around Clara. Mikey was already awake admiring her. "Morning sunshine." 

Lexi smiled as she woke up, realizing it wasn't a dream. She did really sleep with Leo and Donnie. She blushed.

"M-morning Mikey," Clara stuttered to him as she blushed.

Leo and Donnie then got up and went to her kitchen to make breakfast for her.

Mikey kissed her cheek and purred against her skin. Raph started to wake up and seeing Clara right next to him, he smirked. "Morning sleeping beauty." 

Lexi was still laying naked in bed. She was thinking of what they did to her the night before. She didn't expect it, but she liked it.

"M-morning Raph!" Clara stuttered nervously as she was embarrassed looking away from them.

Leo made scrambled eggs and toast while Donnie made bacon and home fries.

Raph and Mikey went to make breakfast for her in her kitchen, they wanted to impress. 

Lexi was laying in bed, lost in thoughts and then smelled the good smell of the food. She smiled and just snuggled more into her pillows as she waited for them to come back.

Clara just sat up in bed waiting for them to come back with food.

Leo and Donnie put the food onto plates and brought them back to her.

Raph and Mikey walked back into the room with the tray of some delicious food; pancakes, bacon, juice and a bowl with some fruits. 

"That looks yummy." Lexi smiled and sat up in bed as they entered with the tray of food.

Clara's mouth started to water as she looked at the delicious food. She was starving.

Leo and Donnie set the food down in front of her and waited for her to eat.

They sat Down beside her and started to eat together With her. 

Lexi started to eat and smiled. "Thanks for the Nice breakfast guys!" she waited for them to eat too.

Clara hummed in delight at how delicious the food was as she continued eating.

Leo and Donnie started to eat side by side her as well and they loved their cooking.

Raph and Mikey sat close to her as they enjoyed their breakfast as well. 

Lexi was really loving the breakfast they had made for her. She could get used to this.

Clara soon finished eating and looked at them.  
"That was an amazing breakfast! Thank you!"

Leo and Donnie soon finished eating and they looked at her smiling at her.

"Happy you liked it, angel cakes." Mikey grinned. "Anything for ya, babe." Raph smirked. Both of them kissed her cheeks.

"This was really good. I love it, thank you guys!" Lexi smiled and blushed, looking at both of them.

Clara blushed beet red getting shy and nervous.  
"Th-thank you."

"You're welcome," Leo and Donnie both said to her taking her plates and washing the dishes.

"Don't be shy." Mikey smiled and Raph chuckled. "You're so cute when ya blush." 

Lexi smiled and laid down in bed again, just thinking over everything they did the night before. Did it really happen?

Clara looked away from them still looking embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed.

"What happened last night was real Lexi," both of them said to her as if reading her mind.

Raph and Mikey smirked at her and then took the tray with the stuff and made their way to the Kitchen to do the dishes. 

Lexi blushed as they had entered her bedroom again. "Y- Yeah." she said shyly.

Clara got dressed and walked into her family room to watch tv.

Leo rubbed her hips as Donnie kissed her lips softly making out with her.

Raph and Mikey went to get their gear after doing the dishes and then got seated with Clara to watch tv with her. 

Lexi moaned into the kiss as she kissed Donnie back and moving her hips closer to Leo.

Clara snuggled against the both of them and kissed their necks.

Leo churred as he groped her breasts while Donnie slipped his tongue into her mouth.

Raph and Mikey smirked and started to kiss her back. Mikey kissed her shoulders and Raph started a heated make out session. 

"Mmm~" Lexi moaned and was melting into their affection for her. She let Donnie enter her mouth and play with her tongue as she let Leo play with her boobs.

"God you guys are so hot and sexy!" Clara said whimpering.

Donnie wrestled with her tongue while Leo was sucking on a nipple kneading the other.

"So are you, babe." Raph moaned into the make out session. Mikey smirked and was touching her body while kissing her up to the neck.

Lexi started to grind her body more against Leo while her tongue was wrestling with Donnie's.

Clara wrapped her arms around Raph and sucked on his tongue moaning.

Leo growled as he switched nipples and Donnie was still dancing his tongue along hers.

Raph's tongue was wrestling with Clara's tongue, tasting every inch of her as Mikey kept sucking and kissing on her skin. 

Lexi was moaning loud into the kiss. Her tongue playing against Donnie's and putting her hands around his neck, still grinding her body against Leo.

Clara wrestled with his tongue as she mewled from Mikey's touches.

Donnie pulled away from her lips panting as he bit into her neck while Leo bit her earlobe.

Raph grunted into the heated kiss as he continued to wrestle her tongue and his hands start to explore her body. Mikey kept kissing her and biting her to make hickies. 

"Ohhh gosh yes!~" Lexi moaned out louder than she expected, her neighbours could probably hear her. "So good."

Clara sucked on his tongue moaning as she rubbed their crotches.

Donnie lapped up the blood that started to form as Leo sucked on her other earlobe.

Mikey started to take off her clothes again as he touched her more, Raph continued to French kiss her and explore all.

Lexi was biting her lip and closing her eyes as she was losing control of her moans.

Clara separated from Raph's lips as she whimpered and groaned.

Donnie and Leo both made hickeys on her breasts as they sucked around the areolas.

"Ya alright, babe?" Raph asked worried about her as he panted. Mikey paused to look at her as well to make sure she was alright. 

"Mmm~" Lexi moaned as she was gripping on the sheets. "Leo, Donnie~" she moaned in pleasure.

Clara sighed.  
"I was making noises of pleasure!" she shouted.

Donnie and Leo went down to suck hickeys on her stomach.

Raph smirked and started to kiss her neck right below her ear. "Yeah? Keep makin' that noise then." he smirked into her skin and Mikey started touching her again kissing her down her body. 

Lexi was watching them and all they did, kissing and marking her body everywhere, making her get wet for them again.

"Oh god Mikey! Raph! Ugh keep it up!" Clara said moaning loudly.

Leo could feel her juices leak out of her as he went down take a taste. Donnie took his turn afterwards.

Raph smirked as he bite her earlobe a little, kissing her down her skin and marking it With hickies. Mikey had now taken off all her clothes and was removing his gear. 

Lexi gasped of the pleasure when she felt their tongues tease her like that. "Ohhh, mmm. Leo, Donnie." she was needing them and wanted them badly now.

"Keep your gear on Mikey!" Clara said mewling cutely.

Leo then positioned himself as he thrusted into her upfront while Donnie thrusted into her anus.

Mikey stopped taking it off and continued to touch Clara. Raph started to kiss down her body to make more hickies and bite marks.

Lexi held tight on Leo's shoulders as they thrusted into her, she screamed out their names and then soon it was all in pleasure.

Clara mewled and grunted as she gripped their shoulders tightly.

Leo grunted into her ear as he went deeper harder and faster into her as Donnie went in deeper as well.

Raph and Mikey smirked, loving to feel her soft skin against them as she gripped them. 

"Ohhhyesyesyes!" Lexi moaned and screamed of the pleasure Donnie and Leo gave her.

Clara rubbed their crotches and wanted them to be inside her already.

Leo and Donnie went harder into her picking up the pace groaning.

Raph had started to rub her pearl as Mikey was playing with her nipples. The two turtles were already hard and ready for their mate.

Lexi was arching her back, her body shook under them as she became a moaning mess.

"Guys please! Raph enter me upfront and Mikey you in the back!" Clara whimpered.

Leo and Donnie by this point we're getting hard inside her and growling at how tight her walls clenched around them.

Raph took her from the front while Mikey went for the back. Growling in pleasure as they entered her. 

Lexi was so wet, she was feeling herself getting closer to orgasm. Her walls hugged tighter against them and she moaned louder.

Clara screamed their names in pleasure as she scratched their shoulders.

Leo hit her core pounding into it as Donnie orgasmed into her anus.

Raph and Mikey started to thrust and go deeper and faster into her, their hips smacking against her. 

Lexi shouted out in pleasure as she came on Leo, feeling Donnie cum from the back.

Clara gripped their shoulders arching her back mewling in delight.

Leo climaxed into her womb as both pulled out of her panting heavily.

Raph had her pinned against Mikey, both of them grunting and growling as they went faster and harder. 

Lexi relaxed and panted, she was snuggled between the two turtles and smiled. "This was so good. I- I love you both." she looked at them both.

"God yeah that's it! Fuck!" Clara said shouting her neighbors probably heard her.

"We love you too sweetheart," Leo and Donnie both cooed to her.

Raph found her g spot and rammed harder and faster, hitting it over and over. Mikey pounded fast and deep from behind.

Lexi blushed and smiled, kissing them both on their lips and then snuggled closer to them.

Clara reached her peak orgasming all over Raph's member.

Donnie and Leo churred happily as they each wrapped an arm around her.

"That's right, babe, come for me," Raph growled in his low Batman voice. Not long after that, then Mikey came. 

Lexi smiled and snuggled closer, giving them many small kisses on their faces and chests.

Clara orgasmed a second time as she loved his Batman voice.

Donnie and Leo churred and chirped happily as they nuzzled her neck.

Raph growled as he came the same time as Clara, Mikey was panting. 

Lexi couldn't stop thinking about how she now was their mate, she was happy.

Clara breathed heavily as she panted and moaned.

Donnie and Leo got up and went to take a shower in her bathroom.

Raph and Mikey was panting, both smirking and kissing her cheeks. "We love you." they both said. 

Lexi got up and got dressed, walking into the living room.

"I love you guys too," Clara said to them smiling at them and giggling.

Leo first took his shower then once he was done Donnie took his shower.

Raph and Mikey got dressed and gave Clara her clothes too, both of them blushing. 

Lexi sat down and browsed through the tv to see if she found something good to watch.

Clara got dressed and sliding them out of her as she then sat down in chair reading a book.

Leo and Donnie then dried themselves off and walked over to where she was sitting down next to her.

Raph and Mikey went to look in some of her other books too. 

Lexi blushed as they sat down and found a good Movie for them to watch.

Clara looked up from her book and giggled.  
"You guys wanna watch some tv? Go ahead."

Donnie and Leo each wrapped an arm around her pulling her to them.

Raph and Mikey smiled and nodded. They went to watch tv.

Lexi just smiled and snuggles closer to them.

Clara got up and went in between them and cuddled against them.

Leo and Donnie churred as they watched tv with her.

Raph smirked and was very happy she cuddled closer, Mikey put his arm around her.

Lexi blushed when she heard them churr, but kept focused on the tv.

Clara blushed at his sexy smirk and she rubbed their thighs.

Leo and Donnie rubbed her inner thighs as they watched tv.

Raph and Mikey smirked by her actions, loving to feel her soft hands rub their thighs. Mikey started caressing her back. 

Lexi bit her lower lip as their touches tingled her skin and shiver down her spine. It felt so good and made her blush.

Clara gasped squeaked and moaned softly.

Leo and Donnie leaned down and made hickeys on her thighs.

Raph watched her very curiously, wanting to hear her moan again. He started to kiss her neck and make more hickies there. Mikey purred and continued to caress her back. 

Lexi moaned softly and bit her lip, her hands resting on top of Leo and Donnie as she arched her back a little on the couch.

Clara moaned and mewled softly as she rubbed their shoulders.

Leo and Donnie stroked and rubbed her legs up and down.

Raph continued to kiss her neck, purring against her skin. Mikey started to kiss her cheek. 

Lexi held onto their shoulders, watching them closely and curiously of all they was doing, still moaning softly.

Clara arched her back as her body started shaking in pleasure.

Leo and Donnie flipped her over onto her stomach as they made hickeys on her butt cheeks.

Raph and Mikey smirked into her skin while kissing her, making more hickies. 

Lexi was taken by surprise and moaned louder of the pleasure. She held onto the couch.

Clara groaned and grunted loving their lips on her skin.

Leo and Donnie slapped her butt cheeks groping them in their three fingered hands.

Raph and Mikey purred while sucking and biting on her skin, their hands starting to touch her body. 

"Ahh!" Lexi screamed out of the painful pleasure. It turned her on and felt good, sending a good sensation through her.

Clara whimpered and groaned her body shuddering in delight.

Leo and Donnie then laid her down on her bed flipping her over and kissing her collarbone.

Raph moaned and purred as well as Mikey, they started to press her nipples and her ass. 

Lexi moaned louder enjoying the feeling they gave her. They made her feel good.

Clara moaned and mewled loudly screaming their names.

Donnie and Leo each bit her ears sucking on the earlobes.

"That's right, scream for us, sweetcheeks." Mikey purred and Raph spanked her ass again. 

Lexi was holding onto them and arched her body while she felt them explore her like that, moaning loud.

Clara moaned as she then blushed her cheeks flushed.

Donnie and Leo then stopped gazing down into her eyes.

Raph and Mikey was continueing to touch and feel her body everywhere, kissing and biting to leave marks on her skin.

Lexi looked into both their eyes, smiling and blushing.

Clara moaned as she felt pleasure course throughout her body.

Donnie and Leo kissed her cheeks as both entered her upfront.

Raph and Mikey took her clothes off and then entered her. Mikey from the front and Raph from the back. 

Lexi moaned out loud in pleasure as they entered her while she was gripping the couch pillows.

Clara moaned in delight as she arched her back.

Donnie and Leo started thrusting into her churring.

Raph and Mikey thrusted in and out, moaning and purring as they claimed her again. 

Lexi held onto them and arched her back, loving to feel them inside of her and moan loud.

Clara screamed in pleasure as she arched her back gripping their shoulders.

Leo and Donnie increased their speed picking up their pace grunting.

Raph and Mikey went faster and harder, going deeper. Their hips hitting and smacking against her. 

Lexi moaned and screamed out their names in pleasure over and over again while arching her back.

Clara moaned and mewled gripping the couch as she felt pleasure wash over her.

Leo and Donnie each thrusted deeper harder and faster into her while grunting.

Raph and Mikey was grunting and growling in pleasure as they went faster. "Mmm yes baby."

Lexi arched her back more and more as she shook between them. She held onto them and met their thrusts.

Clara screamed their names as she scratched their shoulders.

Leo and Donnie reached her g spot hitting her core mercilessly groaning.

Raph and Mikey kept pounding and thrusting in and out, getting closer.

Lexi was close to come and moans louder in pleasure.

Clara moaned loudly as she gripped their plastrons.

Leo and Donnie came deep inside her shooting their seeds into her growling.


End file.
